The present invention concerns a first part in the form of an instrument or tool to a second part in the form of a beam or such on a working machine according to the description herein.
The working machine can be of any type and trucks, front loaders, digging machines and demolition machines can be mentioned as examples, which in general are supplied with different types of working instruments or tools. Examples of such instruments are forks of different types, scoops, clamping units, man baskets, lever arms and other special types of equipment for handling special loads.
An attachment device of the type defined in the introduction is usually called “rapid attachment”, because the attachment of instruments to the working machine can occur relatively quickly by making said engagement and then utilizing force of gravity to fixedly hold the instrument at the working machine's beam or such. “Engagement” is to be understood to have a broad meaning and can for example mean that hooks on the working instrument are held under the force of gravity and are clamped onto an outer edge of the holding frame of the working machine's beam and the instrument is held against the frame and supported by the frame in some additional position. Such so-called rapid attachments are used for tools and instruments such as scoops, lever arms and other tools, which do not require any separate machine operation of any type. In prior art devices for attaching an instrument or a tool to a beam or such on a working machine according to the preamble of claim 1 there is a risk that the instrument or tool will gradually become more loosely attached on said beam or such because of the effect of the operation of the working machine on the device itself.